<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>劣等轶闻 by SeMeOlvida</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782415">劣等轶闻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeMeOlvida/pseuds/SeMeOlvida'>SeMeOlvida</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeMeOlvida/pseuds/SeMeOlvida</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>左右只此一世，你们就别相互放过。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘昊然/吴磊</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>左右只此一世，你们就别相互放过。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吴磊说：“时至今日我想起来，都觉得这事儿太操蛋了，完完本本的操蛋，从头到尾的操蛋。”话里咬牙切齿，恨不能把对面的人一口吞下。刘昊然只当没瞧见，心情尚且美妙，低着头十分愉悦地用银色餐刀切下一块酥脆的佛卡恰，蘸过香草橄榄油放进嘴里，才答：“别老操来操去的，多不文明。”<br/>
吴磊报以等同的无视，却仍旧不甘心。在沉住气这一环节上他次次惨败给刘昊然，过了一会儿忍不住又问：“你到底图老吴什么？我想不明白。”虽然低声，但话尾音已变得哀怨，几乎有些歇斯底里的意味。<br/>
恰时一道红酒烩牛尾端上来，截断了剑拔弩张的局面——尽管是吴磊单方面的剑拔弩张，刘昊然始终温凉如水。这问题他已逼问过刘昊然无数次，次次刘昊然答得都不尽然相同，吴磊自然觉得刘昊然是存心捉弄，不肯说出实情。这次的答案更为简单粗暴，只听刘昊然敷衍道：“我图你们家钱。行了吧，快吃。”<br/>
吴磊一愣，听听这打发小孩子的口吻，说得好像他无理取闹似的。吴磊心说，行，那我无理取闹给你看看，当即一拍桌子，案上高脚玻璃杯与各精致的摆盘受到不小震动，还没来得及发威，就唬得那白衬衫黑马甲的酒侍小跑着过来，陪笑着抢先问怎么了，话里话外意思是我们这是高档餐厅，您如果要打架请去外面，提供医疗报警一条龙服务。<br/>
吴磊仿若未闻，只死盯着刘昊然。<br/>
刘昊然依旧泰然，不忘为他切下一块淋过酒汁的牛肉，葡萄红酒煮熟后散发着馥郁的浓厚香气，落到瓷白的餐盘里却像一坨融化的血肉，使人联想到腐烂。</p><p>刘昊然的一举一动完美到无懈可击，简直堪称以德报怨的典范。吴磊无从发作，只好对侍者说：“请给我们上两杯白兰地。”<br/>
刘昊然轻笑，侍者走后才开口揶揄：“小朋友成年了？”<br/>
“你管我。真当自己是个人物了。”说罢，长腿一伸，从桌下踹向刘昊然。刘昊然不悦地皱眉，面色微动，饶是心疼自己布料昂贵的白色西裤，也十分隐忍地没有发作，直到充分咀嚼咽下食物后才掀起眼皮来瞧吴磊，慢条斯理道：“按理说，你还真得管我叫声妈。”<br/>
“我去你妈。”<br/>
这一声甚为扎耳，引得餐厅内侧目频频，吴磊面皮薄，气急加上羞赧，登时有些面红耳赤。刘昊然笑：“骂我时一套一套的，别人瞧你一眼你就怂了。你爸说的一点没错，你就是个窝里横。”<br/>
“有脸提我爸。我爸年纪能当你老子，真好意思嫁给人家当小老婆，我都替你害臊。”<br/>
刘昊然还是笑，不以为意，“不怪你，毕竟你脸皮薄。”<br/>
“你脸皮厚！”吴磊气得发抖，想起自己老爸在电话里说的，小刘先生瘦骨霜姿，小刘先生清润舒朗，小刘先生待人和善，笑起来如沐春风。吴磊欲哭无泪，心想老吴你真是老了眼拙了，那分明是个笑面狐狸，还笑起来如沐春风？那他妈是笑里藏刀！</p><p>很显然，按照目前这种情况，他们俩根本不适合生活在同一屋檐下，可惜这件事的始作俑者老吴先生吴砚辉远在香港，被公司经济事务缠身，无暇顾及家庭内部矛盾。</p><p>人自然是各有各的委屈。吴磊过了十多年幸福自由的单亲家庭生活，转眼突然多了一个名义上的妈，还不比自己长多少岁，简直是天大的笑话。何况吴砚辉没有提前给出一句解释，直接把这个野妈送到他面前，拍出齐全的证件，任谁也要疯掉。<br/>
刘昊然拖着行李箱到吴家的那一天下雨，吴磊起先以为是在开玩笑，根本没把“结婚”“照顾”这些字眼当回事，还特别客气地给刘昊然倒了杯热水，心想这是他老爸哪个年轻有为的合作伙伴。没想到刘昊然根本无心同他铺垫，长时间的旅途使他相当疲惫，他摘掉细金边的眼镜，坐在客厅揉着肿痛的眉心，忽然开口：“磊磊。”<br/>
“停。”吴磊一听这语重心长的口气，内心警铃大作，阻止道：“你等一下再说。”<br/>
刘昊然却不肯给他喘息的机会，语气平淡：“磊磊，我确实和你爸爸结婚了。”<br/>
吴磊在原地呆愣许久，才骂出一句：“操。”<br/>
“磊磊。”刘昊然起身，走到他面前来，似乎还要说什么。<br/>
吴磊吓得立马退后，变了脸色：“别他妈磊磊磊磊了，磊磊是你叫的吗？”<br/>
刘昊然挑眉，咬了咬后槽牙，深吸一口气，“那你想让我叫你什么？“<br/>
吴磊同他对峙，半晌才说：“请你尊称我一声吴磊先生。”<br/>
刘昊然嗤笑，正想着他如此幼稚，不过是小孩子。没想到吴磊下一秒就开始朝他摔杯子，各种脏话伴着京腔飙出来，看得出来十分震怒。</p><p> </p><p>一个多月的磨合并没能让他们的关系融洽，反而愈演愈烈，大有摧枯拉朽之势。毕竟抬头不见低头见，整日只剩下打架吵嘴，刘昊然亦无长辈风范，丝毫不肯让着吴磊，大有和他死磕到底的意味。一连几日，两人都有些疲累，决计今晚休战，出去大吃一顿。打扮得人模狗样，喷不同的两支香，连气味也像在打架。高定西服一黑一白，好像下一秒就要去给哪个新开业的酒楼剪彩。</p><p>结果也还是演变成战争。</p><p> </p><p>吴磊心里一番天人交战，索性破罐子破摔——糟蹋美食与酒简直罪过，不如好好讹刘昊然一顿，又想刘昊然的钱说不定就是老吴的钱。吴磊越想越痛苦，心说去他大爷的吧，既然你吴砚辉敢和一个小你二十岁的小白脸结婚、闹得晚节不保，那我当个败家子儿怎么了，于是又点了几样昂贵菜品，酒水单亦点了个遍。</p><p> </p><p>吴磊饮到烂醉，蹲在路边哭泣，面颊似一团揉烂的玫瑰，散发着靡靡的酒气。刘昊然欣然作陪，距吴磊两米远，站在路灯下吸烟。一月份的北京已经很冷了，他们不在闹市区，深夜里街头少有人烟，十分萧索。吴磊哭累了，靠着马路牙子打起盹，刘昊然见他没声了，终于走过去蹲下，用手背贴了贴他的脸，唤了两声：“磊磊。磊磊？”<br/>
男孩软颊红润，鼻尖也冻得红红，额前碎发软踏踏地，已是睡熟了。<br/>
刘昊然回餐厅里叫侍从帮忙，最终两人合力将吴磊塞上计程车。车内提供的暖风让吴磊酣眠，沉甸甸的脑袋直接砸到刘昊然肩膀，不省人事状咂着嘴，全然无害。刘昊然无奈轻笑，令他枕在自己腿间，叹气——安睡时像毛绒公仔，可惜醒时遭人厌烦。<br/>
结婚前就有友人劝他说18岁的小孩子难搞，却没想到这么难搞——他自己不过24岁，是放在普通家庭里还可以名正言顺地啃老的年纪，偏偏他想不开，要去给别人当后妈。友人为此差点和他决裂，痛斥他像被钞票迷了心窍的多情小姑娘。只有他自己知道全然不是如此。</p><p>到达目的地后，司机十分有风度地下车为他们打开车门，冷风一灌，吴磊被冻得一哆嗦，茫然间醒来，仰望见刘昊然轮廓分明的下颌，才惊觉自己躺在人家腿上，又羞又恼，为防尴尬，只好继续装睡。刘昊然早知他醒来，懒得戳破，装模作样地轻拍他脸颊，声音依旧敷衍：“磊磊，到家了，醒醒。”吴磊继续装睡，睫毛下意识地轻轻翕动。刘昊然啼笑皆非，留恋了须臾手掌下温软的肌肤触感，又无情地把他推到一边，解放自己发麻的大腿，径自下车去了。</p><p>吴家是一幢独栋复式小洋楼，装潢复古精致，颇有些民初遗风。走前两人都忘记关灯，二层露台上点着微黄的光，在夜色昏茫下意外温馨。吴磊裹着樱白色羽绒服瑟瑟缩缩地从刘昊然身后赶超，脚步歪扭，憨态可掬，却还是抢先从兜里掏出钥匙哗啦啦开了门。刘昊然正看他步履蹒跚得好笑，就听见砰的一声，大门紧闭，只剩坠挂的风铃叮叮作响。</p><p>刘昊然慨然叹气，心想你关门也无用，我有备用钥匙。等钥匙插进锁孔里刘昊然却顿住，有些犹豫，他此刻累得身心俱疲，不想进门又和吴磊对打，索性叹口气把钥匙拔出来，在门口的白石台阶席地坐下，点起烟来吸。记得老吴说过，不让他当着吴磊吸烟，说怕小磊学坏。刘昊然当时只是笑，说您一个老烟枪好意思说我，何况18岁的小孩哪里轮得到他来教坏。吴砚辉也笑，轻拍他的肩膀，最后说：“昊然，麻烦你了。”刘昊然沉默了一会儿，说：“不麻烦。”</p><p>只叹他年轻，不知道什么叫麻烦。他回到北京一月有余，生活堪比腥风血雨，18岁的小孩精力旺盛，大好的寒假时光应该投奔到灯红酒绿里去，再不济报个私人补习班也挺好。可惜吴磊哪个都不去，不知是因为他的突然出现而改性，还是本来就——刘昊然估计是前者，在吴磊看来，与他作对简直是天大的乐趣。<br/>
刘昊然几乎不记得自己有这样顽劣荒诞的少年时代，他的高三是怎样的来着？念书，念书。父亲公司连续数年亏损，股价大跳水，直接宣告破产。他对此并不悉知，只一味地专心考学，直到父亲跳楼自杀，母亲带着妹妹改嫁，临别给他留了三万块——是从外公外婆那里讨来的，沉甸甸的三万块现金，脏兮兮的软粉色钞票扔在黑塑料袋子里，软塌塌得像一坨血肉，使人联想到腐烂。原来没有爱的人直到离开时也不会拗出深情，只留下腐烂。<br/>
高考后刘昊然决计逃离伤心地，一千二百英里浓缩成三个半小时的飞行，他从北京去到香港，进入当地某所大学攻读经济学位，即便课余在奶茶店打工，也无从凑齐后续学费，只能尽力争取奖学金。<br/>
好在大一春末天降神兵，在邵仁枚楼二层的阶梯教室里见到吴砚辉。刘昊然那时选修一门电影史，本来是可听可不听的，躲在最后一排改专业课的essay，快下课时有人坐到身旁，他下意识地投去目光。<br/>
“是昊然吧？我是你爸爸的旧友。”说话的中年男人西装革履，结实硬朗，含笑的眉目非常英气。<br/>
刘昊然相当讶异，从没听父亲说过还替他留下了这样一等救兵，立即意识到吴砚辉是特意来寻他的，仍不免腹诽：爸死前不见人来帮忙，死后倒来安慰他的子女。<br/>
——后来才得知吴砚辉转战港地发展已经十余年，跟刘父早断掉联系，连去世这样的噩耗都是几经辗转才得知，悲痛之余不忘调查好友之子的行踪，赶来接济，也算是仁至义尽——刚好他考去了香港。吴砚辉说这是缘分。</p><p>既然他乡遇故知，他的学费与生活费自然被承包。吴砚辉也并非是敷衍'孤儿'的态度，相反，一切都料理得十分周全。刘昊然心里不免戚戚，过意不去，但深知骨气无用处，只说：“世叔的钱我一定还。”<br/>
吴砚辉总只是淡笑，从来不应也不拒绝。刘昊然内心更加煎熬，又觉得自己一味谈钱太过势利，于是补充：“世叔的恩也一定报。”</p><p>吴砚辉一年回内陆两三次，陪伴留在北京念学的小儿子，亦常常同刘昊然提起吴磊，总是小磊如何如何，小磊如何似他母亲漂亮，如何聪颖好学，如何乖巧听话。<br/>
刘昊然很诧异，问怎么不接他到香港来念书。吴砚辉笑，说：他妈妈喜欢北京。<br/>
当时是没有想到，那一句“他妈妈喜欢北京”背后能有如此多的传奇意味——后来才知道佳人绝代风华，却已红粉化灰，终成烛泪。</p><p>有一次又在电影史课堂会面，临近打铃，多媒体在投映一部十多年前的电影，银幕女郎美丽多情，举手投足自成风流——刘昊然那时对港地明星并不悉知，更不了解，何况十年前当红，只觉得动人，并无留恋。影片因下课而暂停，定格在女郎回眸的一眼。刘昊然起身准备离去，却不见吴砚辉动静，他问：“世叔？怎么了？”<br/>
吴砚辉哑声轻笑，答：“那是小磊妈妈。”<br/>
刘昊然心里一震，连忙又抬头望向银幕，带着一种迫切弥补的心情。可惜只流眄一瞬，那影像便黑掉了，刘昊然怅然若失，呆愣良久，只听吴砚辉说：“小磊的眼睛和他妈妈一样。”<br/>
刘昊然的心口被烫了一下。</p><p> </p><p>刘昊然的指尖被烫了一下，忽然被灼伤，他猛地一回神才发现火星快烧到烟蒂，于是狠狠掐灭，力道十足，烟丝险些给按出。他已经在门口坐了一整根烟的时间，眉眼酸涩，疲惫不堪，阵阵冷风袭来，头顶的风铃叮叮作响。<br/>
刘昊然站起来向院门走出两步，忽然顿住，回过身抬头，看见吴磊穿着米白与红条纹相间的睡衣正站在露台上，低垂的雪亮双眸似水，亦哀亦嗔。电灯散发劣质暖黄光，映照吴磊侧脸融融。刘昊然望着那双属于上世代港城蓝紫色烟雾中的多情眼睛，心里震动，同他静静相望。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天吴磊果然发烧。早起就昏昏沉沉，吃早餐时格外沉默，吐司抹上榛子酱，嫌弃它甜得发腻，只啃了半块就匆匆离席，也不赏脸同刘昊然吵嘴。刘昊然虽乐得清闲，也觉得怪。<br/>吴磊趿拉着拖鞋走上旋转楼梯，准备回屋，结果不慎迈空一阶，险些跌倒，还好刘昊然眼疾手快地扶住他，一摸额头才知体温高得吓人。<br/>刘昊然将吴磊安置回屋躺下，自己到一楼翻箱倒柜，在一堆维生素止疼片里无论如何找不见退烧药，来回来去心头莫名火起，烦躁之余只想吴磊真是活该，谁叫你昨夜湿着头发站在露台发呆。</p><p>小朋友始终是小朋友。身体抱恙便会在各个方面败下阵来，坚硬的刺都软化，不像大人，内里分崩离析，外表还要强撑铜墙铁壁。吴磊难得服服帖帖地，让喝水喝水，让测体温测体温，疲乏得不多说一句话，像一朵打蔫儿的玫瑰，倒格外可爱。<br/>体温计拿出来才发现数据已快飙升至三十九度。刘昊然皱眉，看他白里透红的粉颊，不禁有些担忧。<br/>吴磊已经过了发烧应当死扛的年纪，让身体尽快舒服才是上上策。刘昊然想了想，把他从被子里拉起来，说：“带你去医院打点滴。”<br/>“不去。”吴磊拒绝得干脆，但声音很颓唐——嗓子烧哑了。<br/>“那你扛着。”刘昊然被他气笑，顿觉他的可爱所剩无几。<br/>“嗯，我扛着。”吴磊蜷缩在被子里闷闷地点头，眼皮烧得睁不开，有一种敷衍意味的乖顺。</p><p>家里的帮佣之前被吴磊私自遣回家，本意在为难刘昊然，意思是既然你来了，那你伺候我就好。结果导致现今兵荒马乱却无人帮忙，刘昊然咬咬后槽牙，心想人果真不能太嚣张跋扈，不然早晚自作自受。想来想去给吴家的司机拨了电话，拜托他去药店买些退烧药和感冒冲剂。<br/>电话刚挂，再看窗外已是天色阴郁，宛如一个墨蓝色的巨大水缸，里面挤满了棉花状的积雨云。千万吨重的浓云正从远方滚滚而来。<br/>刘昊然在落地窗前掐腰站着，整个人气压十分低迷，吴磊费力睁开眼睛，就看见一个逆光的黑色剪影，他下意识地问：“怎么了？”<br/>刘昊然依旧皱着眉，抬手盖住他的眼睛，低声道：“没事，睡吧。”<br/>吴磊沉沉睡去。昏天黑地，暴雨下在梦里。</p><p>半个钟头后大门被敲响，司机打了一把黑洋伞，提着装有几盒药品的纸袋，出现在雨幕里。刘昊然早为他泡好热咖啡，请他进来坐。<br/>他上楼给吴磊喂了药，才又下来和司机谈了两句话。之前听吴砚辉说张司机已为吴家卖力十余年，主仆情谊颇深，想来应该是看着吴磊长大的。<br/>“严不严重？”<br/>“只是发热。”刘昊然顿了顿，又嘱托道：“不必跟世叔讲，省得担忧。”<br/>司机有些讶异，也许是没想到刘昊然依然管吴砚辉叫“世叔”——明明不是结婚了？好在他不是多事的人，也无心打探吴家的秘辛，再坐几分钟，托辞女儿在家等着一起用晚饭，便冒雨离去。</p><p>刘昊然一人用晚饭。<br/>吴磊一直没醒，睡到天黑。暴雨也下到天黑，<br/>北方的冬雨十分难捱，靠近窗户像被冰冻，走入房间又被暖风融化，冷热交替，叫人难受死。<br/>夜里刘昊然捧杯热咖啡，留在吴磊屋子里办公，无心睡眠，一来放心不下吴磊，二来邮件里的公司财务报告实在是花花绿绿得'好看'——股票一再贬值，市值至少已蒸发十几亿，且有愈演愈烈的趋势。</p><p>雨下得天地荒诞，隔窗听闷闷的雨声，像进入了一个与世隔绝的玻璃罩子。刘昊然摘下细金边眼镜，狠狠揉过眉心——分不清是荒诞照进现实，还是现实本就荒诞。<br/>两月前吴砚辉找到刘昊然，塞给他一张HKG飞PEK的机票与一兜子现金，说：“昊然，请你同我结婚。”<br/>刘昊然虽震惊，亦能想到必然是公司出了大事，近年船舶产业并不景气，副业选择投资的娱乐电影也因主演吸/毒而暂时告吹。自雁秋(小磊妈妈)过身，十几年里公司娱乐业务一直搁置，最近刚有起色就出这样的事情，打击一定不小。<br/>刘昊然都震惊自己的信息消化能力，在大厦二十三层冷静又麻木地配合吴砚辉处理一切事宜。又是黑塑料袋子里包裹着软塌塌的粉红色钞票，不过数量较六年前翻了几番，分批次存入银行。<br/>临走前刘昊然问：“形势严重至此？”<br/>吴砚辉看起来还算乐观，只说：“有备无患。”<br/>刘昊然并无他话，拖了一个行李箱便毫无犹豫地上了飞机。三万英尺的高空飞行，他感到一阵眩晕，短短几天，答应和人结婚，答应回到他当初逃离的故地，答应帮自己的结婚对象安排照顾他的小儿子——刘昊然对这件事起初并无排斥，他在港地六年，听多了吴砚辉对于吴磊的夸奖，耳濡目染，脑海里早早拼凑出一个善良柔软的可爱吴磊，以至于他跟吴磊从未见过，却熟悉多年，见到吴磊的第一面开口便唤他：“磊磊。”<br/>所以后来他为吴磊本尊的恶劣感到惊愕与反感也是人之常情。<br/>现在想起来，不过是一纸惨白的结婚证明，签订了无限期的雇佣书。</p><p>暴雨里飞机坠入大洋，耳畔传来重物坠地的钝声，猛的一下沉，才发觉自己竟然睡着了。刘昊然惊醒，气息有些紊乱，视线里一团人型被子蜷缩在波西米亚地毯上，看不见脑袋。原来是吴磊从床上掉下来了。</p><p>刘昊然把吴磊捞到怀里晃了晃，又从被子里剥出他汗津津的脸颊，小声唤他磊磊，磊磊。老式挂钟咔哒咔哒走着，已经是半夜三点钟。<br/>吴磊迷迷糊糊地将醒未醒，混沌间一下子抱住他的腰，低低地哭起来，声音细若蚊虫：“妈…”<br/>刘昊然郁结，心说我不是你妈，又觉得被人叫妈实在是新奇的体验。吴磊醒来如果记得，怕是会窘得要死，想到这，刘昊然的心情稍微好了那么一点。</p><p>两人虽同住一个屋檐下，但刘昊然是初次在吴磊的房间久待，雪磁灯罩下一缕昏黄的光，床头摆着数个相框，相片里吴磊看起来只有四五岁，依偎在一个漂亮女人怀中，刘昊然认出是雁秋，没有烫头，与影片中的经典形象大相径庭，锋利的美变成了一把温柔。</p><p>“你看什么呢？”吴磊不知什么时候醒了。<br/>刘昊然没答话，吴磊眼睛红红的，伸手把照片扣下了，想发脾气也没劲，只嘀嘀咕咕地：“不许看。”<br/>刘昊然这时才笑，轻轻捏住他的下颌，看吴磊无力反抗的气恼样子，觉得相当可乐。明明他骨子里的恶劣因子并不比吴磊少，不过是惯会克制，也有受人所托的缘故。但好像就是这夜，他的心软了一下。<br/>吴磊病中软脾气，模样如同毛茸茸的煨灶猫，十分可人疼。刘昊然确乎有那么一个瞬间母爱泛滥，竟然很狭隘地想，如果吴磊永远生病就好了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深冬，太阳白茫茫，并不暖人。<br/>吴磊从足足超过十二小时的睡眠里醒来，巨大的落地窗外哪里都是雾蓝色，依旧使人辨不清时刻。他拖着快要散架的脆弱躯体鬼鬼祟祟下楼。<br/>刘昊然靠在流理台边听电话边煲粥，嘴里不时答应着，显得相当有耐心。<br/>吴磊盯着他高瘦利落的背影在楼梯上发呆好一会儿，开始在脑海里捕捉记忆，发现竟然一片空白。喝断片了？头痛，不想了，早已和刘昊然撕破脸，就算昨日再有什么过火之事也不会觉得丢脸。毕竟自己始终是占理的一方。<br/>刘昊然听见动静回过头，吴磊仍穿昨日红与米白相间的条纹睡衣，头发乱糟糟如鸡窝，听筒里吴砚辉正问：“你和小磊处得如何？”吴磊扶着楼梯拾阶而下，两人目光对上，刘昊然朝他挑眉，笑起来，答：“相当好。”<br/>此话不可不谓违心至极，吴磊听了势必又要痛骂他“假惺惺”——18岁的小孩说话非要装得这么老成，脸上却一副天底下自己最委屈的模样。<br/>吴磊走到他身边同靠着流理台，炉灶上小火煮粥，噗噜冒泡，该死的温馨假象。他发了一会儿愣，反应过来刘昊然在同谁通电话，不悦起来，伸手去夺。<br/>“给我。”<br/>刘昊然一手举着电话，另一只手同他有一搭没一搭地斗争，半晌攥住他温热的手，冲他展示手机屏幕，无奈道：“已经断了。”<br/>吴磊挣开手，咬牙切齿：“我自己打去，敲醒这个昏君。”<br/>“你都敲了多少次，有用？”刘昊然笑，看吴磊一副气结的样子，又补充道：“磊磊，在妖妃面前，皇太子是不管用的。”<br/>“操，”吴磊震惊，“你怎么这么不要脸。”<br/>看吴磊又要急眼，刘昊然见好就收，语重心长：“你爸很忙。”<br/>“所以他不回来过年？”吴磊挑眉。<br/>刘昊然愣了一下，没想到他话锋转弯，只答：“嗯，他不回来了，咱俩过。”<br/>吴磊翻个白眼，反应挺快：“不跟你是咱俩。”<br/>“随你。”刘昊然懒得再搭理他。</p><p>最简单的烹调，姜丝放到粥里，用木勺搅拌。<br/>吴磊一直赖着没走，看刘昊然相当熟练，不禁揶揄道：“刘然，你真贤惠。”兴上叫他“刘然”，叫本名太古怪，显得自己正视他，万万不可。<br/>刘昊然听出话里的讽刺，但不想同他大早上吵架，只说：“不过是穷苦学生必备技能。”<br/>“穷苦…”吴磊喃喃着重复，撇了撇嘴，“所以想飞上枝头变凤凰？”<br/>刘昊然睨他一眼，不悦地皱眉，心想，又来了，这样真招人烦。初时还常常惯着他，任他闹，如今耐心所剩无多，只冷哼一声。他的轮廓生得很锋利，不耐烦时显得阴沉。<br/>吴磊有些悻悻然，没再犯贱，他这几日受刘昊然照顾，不好此时兴风作浪——万一刘昊然趁自己病时故意虐待自己，岂不是有苦没处说。</p><p>说起来，他好像是在某些方面惧怕刘昊然，不然任谁在他面前拍下结婚证明，摆张毫无歉意的脸说'我同你爸结婚了'这样的屁话，都得被他连摔带打撵出家门，还哪轮得到这些明里暗里地作践。大抵是因为刘昊然长了一张刻薄且薄情的脸，所以怕他？</p><p>“你今天心情很好？”吴磊犯嘀咕，竟然好心给他煮粥喝，�虽然厨艺相当廉价。<br/>刘昊然答：“不过是看你可怜。”<br/>“我可怜？”吴磊哑然失笑，不可置信，心想你才可怜。<br/>“昨夜哭啼啼叫妈。”刘昊然轻描淡写，目光似有似无地扫过吴磊面颊。<br/>吴磊登时摆起一张臭脸，扔下汤匙，拳头紧攥，“不许你再提。”也没说清是不许提昨夜的事，还是不许提妈妈。</p><p> </p><p>傍晚时吴磊又开始持续发低烧，吃过药后蜷缩在沙发上昏昏欲睡。刘昊然探过他额头，不禁皱眉，“你怎么回事？”<br/>倒并非有苛责病号的意思，但他语气冷峭，显得不近人情。<br/>“唔，”吴磊掀起眼皮瞧他，“我早产，体弱多病。”说得理直气壮词不达意，并不知有几分真假，却装得如同姑苏林黛玉一般。<br/>刘昊然给他盖上绒毯，裹得像只臃肿的玩具熊，吴磊任他摆布，浑身软绵绵。刘昊然又搬来电脑在一旁的单人沙发坐下，余光瞥见吴磊目光发直，以为他烧得眼睛痛，问：“要不要睡会儿？”<br/>吴磊摇头，忽然说：“刘然，我想吃煎蛋。”<br/>刘昊然已被铺天盖地的邮件埋没，心中正郁，听他又无理取闹，没有答话。<br/>吴磊看他无视自己，觉得拂面子，从沙发上支起身子来，凑过去问：“要是老吴让你给他煎蛋，你去不去？”<br/>“不去。你爸不会提这种要求的。”<br/>吴磊撇嘴，就着姿势斜倚着打量刘昊然。其实他从前没有认认真真地看过刘昊然的样貌，如今才知原来他是这样的眉眼，那细金边的镜子架在他鼻梁上显得相当沉重，也许是因为骨相生得好，那样淸朗隽俊，有些彬彬的文人相。刻薄且薄情。吴磊不仅咂舌，嚯，瞧瞧这清孤冷傲的高岭之花——并不是全无可取之处。<br/>“其实你很好看，何必要跟我爸受委屈。”吴磊又开始喋喋不休，硬的不行，就来软的，总要烦死刘昊然才好。<br/>刘昊然被他烦得耳朵长茧，键盘敲得笃笃响，回答已成刻板格式：“你爸有钱。”<br/>吴磊如今也不信是如此，只是听了仍旧窝火，说不清为什么对刘昊然敌意这样大。呸，本来就是敌对，继母和儿子有几个不明争暗斗的？倒是也有狼狈为奸的。吴磊躺的长沙发和刘昊然的单人沙发间只很少的间隙，吴磊半个身子凑过去挨在他身上，笑嘻嘻地：“要不你跟我爸离婚，跟我结婚，我以后也有钱。”<br/>“跟你结婚犯法。”<br/>“但是我比老吴行呀。你要不要试试。”<br/>这般语出惊人也没能使刘昊然多看他一眼，早已免疫。刘昊然摇头，说：“怕你给我安一个猥|亵儿童的大罪。”<br/>吴磊气得要打他，偏偏浑身烧得没力气，软绵绵的一拳像在撒娇，强调：“我成年了。”<br/>刘昊然把他从身上推下去，冷声道：“但愿如此。”</p><p>晚间想起来觉得羞愧至极，别人家都是后妈和继子狼狈为奸，怎么下午像他见色起意，让刘昊然白白担了一回坐怀不乱柳下惠的美名。<br/>外面轰隆一声，吴磊吓得从沙发上坐起来，起了一后背冷汗，光着脚跑到落地飘窗前掀开薄金色纱帘去看，一层的落地窗很高，延伸到屋顶，吴磊抬起头就能望见远方乌云压城的景象，饱涨的云峰把积攒了一下午的黑墨全都倾倒出来了，泼到他面前，吴磊想，面前这样一块巨型玻璃碎掉，怕是要像无数个刀片砸下来。他的喉咙有点发堵，下意识往后退了一步，腿软之余落入了别人的胸怀。<br/>“刘然。”他都没能料到自己声音这般喑哑，又颤抖。<br/>“你在害怕？”刘昊然略微低头，轻轻皱眉，晦暗的天光里不太能看清神色。<br/>“我…”吴磊靠在他身上偏头看他，吞咽了一下，没说话。<br/>刘昊然见他这副样子，又记起昨夜，想起来吴砚辉说过，小磊怕雨。原来真的怕。<br/>他把吴磊送回屋子里，问他还想吃点饭吗，吴磊摇头，说想自己休息了。<br/>刘昊然没再说别的，走到门口，握着门把手迟疑了一下，忽然问：“要不要我陪你？”<br/>吴磊愣了一下，“啊，”他很快反应过来，拒绝：“不要。”<br/>吴磊看着那扇门关闭，发出咔哒的一声。他又光着脚下床，裹起被子蜷缩在窗边，布满泪痕的玻璃上倒映出自己雾蒙蒙的脸，他忽然喃喃了一句：“妈，是不是你伤心啦。”</p><p> </p><p>刘昊然一人用晚饭。<br/>他现今习惯很好，没有特殊情况都会按时吃饭，饭后按时吃胃药。不过现在习惯好已经无用，前些年无所顾忌的消耗都在朝他一一报还。24岁到底是年轻还是苍老，在他身上矛盾得淋漓尽致。<br/>五彩纷呈的胶囊简直像藏了毒的糖果，越来越令人难以下咽，他在香港时有段时间抗拒吃药，结果疼晕在办公室里，醒来进了白色监狱，扑面而来的消毒水味。此后再不敢任性。<br/>有人给他发来邮件，急急问要怎么办——依然是公司的事，附带太阳刊的全彩报纸扫描，主投电影的换角风波闹得沸沸扬扬，更有媒体挖出来公司前身就是十二年前雁秋所在的公司，连带着当年屠版娱乐刊的风流韵事全都拉出来鞭尸。刘昊然越来越头痛，心想真是一个轮回，到底是谁的报应。不然索性扔掉娱乐业务？不行，万一吴砚辉那边的船舶行业无力回天，起码不能落到被人收购的地步。</p><p> </p><p>深夜里刘昊然失眠，外面仍在下雨，他推门出去，看到一楼亮着微弱的光，靠在阑干旁向下望，终于辨清一个坐在沙发上的身影。吴磊面前是正在放映影片的电视机，刘昊然走下楼梯才发现他在流泪，一种静默的无声的流泪。<br/>他在哭吗？刘昊然心软了一下，忽然想吴磊不过是小朋友，何必非要欺负他，和他针锋相对？让步一下又能怎样？自己过去让步的事情又不少。还是说，骨子里他恨吴磊，甚至恨吴砚辉。刘昊然想，这很坏，自己不感恩于心就算了，竟然还有这样大逆不道的想法。<br/>“怎么不睡？”<br/>吴磊没看他，过了一会儿才开口：“想我妈呢。”<br/>电视机里映的是哪部片子，刘昊然忽然想起就是六年前在电影史课堂上映的那一部，后来什么样的剧情他依然不知道，到今天记忆还停留在那银幕女郎回眸的一眼。毕业后他进入吴砚辉的公司，主管娱乐版的事务，还曾恶补过香港娱乐大事记，雁秋曾是多少人的梦中情人，红颜薄命的最典型。<br/>“她漂亮吧。”吴磊忽然说。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“所以，你取代不了她。”<br/>刘昊然笑，这想法简直孩子气又可笑，竟以为他要同死人争夺什么，难道在吴磊眼里自己就是这般小家子气的人？<br/>既然小朋友这么可怜，他决定先让一步。刘昊然蹲到吴磊面前，抬手帮他抹了抹眼泪。吴磊不说话，也没动，只红着眼看他。<br/>“你妈妈漂亮，并不囿于她是你爸的妻子。”<br/>“没有人要动她的地位，我不会，你爸更不会。”<br/>吴磊静静听着他说，喉结吞咽了一下，又砸下一滴泪。<br/>刘昊然说的那句话，吴磊想了好久，懂了。<br/>“你想说你身不由己？”<br/>刘昊然还蹲在他面前，深夜里他的影子被包裹在电视机的蓝光里，失去了白日里的坚刻。刘昊然摇头，声音很轻：“世上多的是身不由己，我曾发誓不再回北京，事隔六年，还不是回来了。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>刘昊然望着他，居然有点哽咽，他一向认定自己是长辈那一挂的，现今竟降格得有些幼稚。吴磊那双漂亮眼睛盯着他瞧，懵懂，无辜，刻薄，他一时说不出什么搪塞的话，只能坦然，“因为当年惨痛。”<br/>吴磊一惊，没再刨根问底，心里渗出点点悲戚，竟然在这夜对刘昊然生出同理心来。大抵是谁都有伤心事。<br/>影片停映，电视机里映着刺目的黑白噪点，吴磊被晃得泪流不止。刘昊然早已撇下他走了。他还在流泪，为谁呢，谁也不为。他突然决计要去香港，这泪，便流给北京吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>新岁还是毫无遗憾地来了。这恐怕是十八年来吴磊过得最惨淡的一个春节，老爸仿佛人间蒸发，自己竟然要跟刘昊然相看两厌——终归是好些，他们的关系前所未有地和缓，也许是打架打烦了，也许是自己在他面前流的泪足够多了，再怎样装凶都显得像欲盖弥彰。<br/>或者单单只是因为那天夜里——一旦相互展示过伤口，就算得是同盟了。</p><p>除夕夜两人同去北京坊用餐，选在一家花房式玻璃屋餐厅。<br/>“其实我仍旧无法理解为什么你们非要结婚。明明办法很多。”说话时吴磊正在用叉子剖开一块玫瑰样的芝士摩卡，比他本人还要鲜妍可爱。<br/>刘昊然笑，心想怎么还是绕不开这个话题，“说不定你爸真的喜欢我。”<br/>“不可能。”吴磊放下叉子，据理力争，“我妈虽然早逝，但小姨讲我爸和我妈恩爱，她是娘家人，不必为了我爸骗我；前几年在纽约和一个芭蕾舞娘厮混，那也是美女。怎么可能到了四十多岁突然改性喜欢上男人。”<br/>“你觉得我没有掰弯别人的魅力。”刘昊然忽然沉声道。<br/>吴磊骇得大惊失色：“你好恐怖。”<br/>“开玩笑。”<br/>但是吴磊没有笑，他刚刚确实觉得刘昊然很恐怖。</p><p>两人都克制，只小酌两杯红酒，并没喝得像之前那样狼狈。离开时遇见一对母女，中年贵妇穿旗袍，青花瓷色金线滚边，女孩穿中式长裙，和他们两个西装革履的年轻人碰上，简直像中西阴阳的对撞。<br/>停下脚步是因为那女孩轻声喊了句：“哥？”喊完她自己都呆楞在原地，似乎是脱口而出的反应。<br/>吴磊还在云里雾里，余光瞥见刘昊然已是僵住了。吴磊瞬间清醒几分。<br/>贵妇人也转过脸，久久没说话，眼里俱是震惊。吴磊心想这如此像故人重逢的戏码，正想着，就听那妇人唤了一句：“昊然。”<br/>完了，吴磊偷笑，今晚刘昊然要遭殃。<br/>贵妇走过来，似乎有些犹疑：“昊然，我们，去坐坐？”<br/>刘昊然依旧不语，却看向吴磊。果然那女人的目光也被引过来，似乎这才注意到刘昊然今晚有约了，语气变得抱歉，强撑着精神问：“这位是…？”她似乎没注意到刘昊然始终没答话。<br/>刘昊然面无表情，吴磊猜不透他的心绪，不明所以，索性替他答了，“他是我小后妈。”<br/>“啊。”是那个穿长裙的女孩讶了一声，女人脸上只剩下震惊。<br/>刘昊然很轻地笑了一下，并不觉得有什么不妥，他从始至终看着吴磊，却是对那女人说：“我们已经清帐了，三万块。”<br/>薄唇一开一合，头顶微黄的灯光让人迷醉，吴磊却觉得他眼中的悲伤快要溢出来了。难道他也有无法面对的事？<br/>对面母女双双愕然，脸上的面具四分五裂，吴磊不知全貌，只觉得刘昊然心狠过头，绝情到刻薄。因为太悲伤了吗？什么事会这样悲伤？刘昊然向来不是一个不能克制自己的人，吴磊想，但他也不是无坚不摧的。一旦意识到这些，是很伤人的。</p><p>餐厅里一个男人走出，亲昵状揽过母女二人的肩，而后才注意到僵持的局面。不用猜就知是一家三口。<br/>二对二变成三对二，这局势简直不容乐观，吴磊忽然把自己的手塞进刘昊然手里，才感受到他冰冷得吓人。他看了刘昊然一眼，在他掌心转个弯拉着他走了。没人出声阻拦。<br/>走了一段路，绕到北京坊的外街，两旁灰色砖墙与高杆路灯。<br/>“做什么？”刘昊然停下，单薄的眼皮垂下来，似乎有点不高兴。<br/>“替你做决定。”吴磊笑，“你丢脸我也丢脸，今晚我们是同一战线。”<br/>刘昊然盯着他，面无表情，心想小朋友的恨真是来得快去得也快。<br/>“喂，刘然，”吴磊犹豫了一下，突然问：“有什么‘当年惨痛’？”<br/>既然他问，刘昊然也不觉有什么，便全讲给他听。父亲跳楼自杀，母亲带着妹妹改嫁，留给他三万块——从头至尾不过寥寥几句，现今想起来，实在是短得可怜。<br/>吴磊却受到不小震动，下意识地握紧了他的手，又觉不妥便松开，上了计程车还在叨叨：“你妈当年抛下你改嫁，你今天就该头也不回地走。你看你有车有房，还有个...小儿子？人生赢家。你说你刚刚在犹豫什么呢。”<br/>原来是人生赢家啊。<br/>刘昊然被他逗笑，想了想，才说：“大抵不情深也没法无情，就会陷入这种尴尬的境地。如果没有你，今天我走不掉了。”<br/>“你不过是薄情。”吴磊点评，装得老成至极。</p><p> </p><p>在饭桌上喝得不尽兴，回家吴磊又开了两瓶清酒，倒入酒盅里两人对饮。<br/>吴磊这夜格外开心，不知是不是终于理解到刘昊然的可取之处，他说：“你很傲。哪个人会因为自己母亲改嫁，就负气逃到两千多公里外。你不害怕吗？总之我做不到。”<br/>“你做不到是因为深知自己不会陷入这样的境地。”刘昊然同他碰杯，并不怪他不能感同身受。若是天塌掉过，谁还敢安心当温室里的花。<br/>见吴磊一脸不屑，刘昊然问：“前方是海，身后是失控的列车。你是跳海，还是选择被列车碾死？”<br/>列车是命运的列车。海是命运的汪洋。大抵如何选择，都只是在人世间挣扎的时间长短问题。<br/>吴磊愣了半晌，才含含糊糊地答：“我不知。闭着眼等死？”<br/>他已喝得脸红，说话开始不着边际，抱着空掉的酒瓶子，歪歪扭扭地站起来，眯着眼睛读瓶身上的字母：“Biwako No Kujira？”他咯咯地笑起来，“刘然，琵琶湖没有鲸。”<br/>结果是高兴过头，被茶几绊倒，刘昊然拿跌打损伤药回来的功夫，脚踝已经高高肿起。吴磊坐在沙发背上发愣，兴许在思考。刘昊然蹲在他身前，握过他的脚腕，一经触碰，就传来倒抽冷气的“嘶”声。<br/>“疼？”<br/>“疼。”<br/>刘昊然替他喷了药，轻轻揉捏。吴磊失神地望着他的发顶，思绪有点木，他想不清——他们俩关系应当如此融洽吗？自己什么时候对他改观了，因为总受他照顾，因为知道了刘昊然的软肋，有了他的把柄，因为他其实“身不由己”？<br/>吴磊想半天，没想明白，话题转了一圈又转回去，他轻轻抬脚，晃晃刘昊然握着他脚踝的手，说：“你还是很傲。如果最初你讨好我，说不定我们不会闹得那么厉害。”<br/>“讨好？”刘昊然笑，抬起头来看他，“怎样讨好你？”<br/>吴磊眨眨眼，忽然不说话了，最好应当说得严重点，不然让人觉得自己好糊弄。<br/>刘昊然意识到他在考虑什么，反而先开口：“就算你说我应该用糖果讨好你，也不会有人觉得廉价，只会觉得你可爱。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“因为你是小孩子。”<br/>吴磊不满：“这语气真令人反感。你不是也才24岁，明明我们是同龄人。你多我一个这么大的儿子，也不嫌寒碜？”<br/>刘昊然腹诽：我心苍老。他抛开这过于矫情的想法，轻笑：“不寒碜。你刚刚说的，我是人生赢家。”<br/>吴磊终于开怀地笑起来，分外明亮，酒气带来的绯红竟也给他添彩，他不小心从沙发背上跌下来，跌到刘昊然怀里，并未意识到不妥，仍是借着酒劲咯咯地笑：“对，刘然，你是人生赢家。”<br/>刘昊然攥住他乱动的手，在他掌心写字，写来写去就是一个“昊”，日天昊。吴磊不满地皱眉，企图夺回自己的手，没想到刘昊然力道大得惊人。<br/>刘昊然眯起眼睛，唇角只一点笑意：“你记好了，我叫刘昊然。”<br/>“好好好，刘昊然，刘昊然，以后不再讽刺你，省得你跟老吴告我黑状。”吴磊嘟嘟囔囔，自得其乐。<br/>刘昊然嗤他：“像个小傻子。”</p><p>离零点还有片刻光景，刘昊然到露台吸烟，其实他已经很多年没有跨过年了，毕竟新春讲究的是团圆，孤家寡人大抵是失去这个权利的。香港也热闹，那种城市是人挤人的热闹，过节并不是没有去处，铜锣湾呀，旺角呀，上百座大大小小的公园，还有办年宵花市。只是在人潮中更容易感受到那种具象的孤寂。他一向不怕，不过是不必特意去体验。<br/>吴磊拉开露台门，看见刘昊然瘦高冷峭的背影，指间夹着烟，搭在阑干上，似乎没注意到身后。远方的天空被霓虹灯映成暗红色，诡谲瑰丽，不似夜间。<br/>“刘昊然。”吴磊先唤了他一句，一瘸一拐地挪过去。<br/>刘昊然显然未能料到他的突然袭击，为了接住吴磊遗失了指间的烟，那烟头冒着火星坠入了楼下的花圃。吴磊并不为自己是始作俑者而羞愧，反而笑道：“唔，不会烧起来吧。”<br/>“说不定会。”刘昊然答，两人站在露台一齐朝下望着，根本没动静，这才放心。<br/>“怎么出来了？”刘昊然问。<br/>“啊。”吴磊下意识地应了一声，半天没说出话来，“我忘了。你不进去吗？”<br/>“等我把烟抽完就回去。”说完才想起自己的烟已经掉了，刘昊然无奈轻笑，嘴角微微扯起一个弧度，恐怕自己也喝上头了。<br/>吴磊仰脸瞧他，看不大真切，一切有如雾里看花——回过神才发现是刘昊然又点了支烟。吴磊不禁哑然，他烟瘾这么大？<br/>刘昊然见吴磊盯着自己，一张迷朦柔软的小脸，有点痴痴的，一看就是走神了。刘昊然又想起老吴说不让他当着小磊吸烟，内心顿时罪恶非常，怀起一点愧疚之心。他把烟换到左手，离吴磊远些。<br/>吴磊靠着阑干陪他站了一根烟的时间，刘昊然把烟掐了，冷风吹过来，凉飕飕的。吴磊打了个颤，才清醒，发觉两人一直沉默，自己在这光傻站着。<br/>“我先回去了。”<br/>“怎么了？”刘昊然下意识地问。<br/>吴磊支支吾吾：“有点冷。”<br/>刘昊然张开大衣，把吴磊整个人裹了进去。<br/>这时候远方钟声响起，天穹炸开烟花。刘昊然揉揉他的头发，说：“新年快乐。”<br/>吴磊如同受惊的小兽，被他吓一跳，浑身紧绷，半晌才放松下来，嗅到他身上淡淡的烟草味，小声说了句：“新年快乐。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吴磊想，如果正正经经平视刘昊然，不当他是恶劣的家庭插足者，其实他还是挺喜欢刘昊然的，年轻有为，不卑不亢，冷冽和温柔两种气质在他身上混合得相当不错。不过看起来没什么耐心，对自己时好时坏的。他想起那天刘昊然吓唬他——“你觉得我没有掰弯别人的魅力”，吴磊下意识地打了个机灵，心想他什么都好，就是人有时太阴郁了些，是笑面狐没错。�故此万万做不成无血缘家人，跟他斗争，怕是要被吃得骨头都不剩。<br/>年后学校陆续开学。吴磊一向住校，�收拾行李时，想起过去两月的腥风血雨到尘埃落定，无限感慨，但细想去也并不留恋。<br/>房间门没关，刘昊然靠在门框，笃笃敲了两声，问：“有什么需要的便打电话来，我叫司机给你送。”<br/>吴磊眼皮都不抬，只说：“缺个保姆，你把自己打包来。”<br/>刘昊然只是笑，并不说话，待了一会儿又讲：“司机到楼下了，你收拾好就出发。”听语气大松口气，似乎终于送走麻烦。吴磊撇嘴，不响。</p><p>吴磊拖着行李走出家门，站在台阶下，头顶的风铃叮叮作响。�他回头看见刘昊然正一边点烟，一边送他出来。<br/>吴磊皱眉，不知说什么，别别扭扭开口：“劝你少抽烟，按时吃药。”<br/>刘昊然挑眉，心想吴磊竟知道他有胃病，最终只是无奈地笑：“你难得体贴。”听语气并不当回事。</p><p>吴磊拉开车门，忽然回头又说了句：“其实我们是可以当朋友的。”<br/>刘昊然在吸烟，另一只手抄在大衣兜里，听见吴磊的话他并没有很讶异，长长地吐了口烟，淡声道：“不必。我只是来照顾你的。”<br/>吴磊的脸色一下变了。<br/>前功尽弃，回到原点。<br/>吴磊懂了，刘昊然并不想跟他亲近，只是应付差事。</p><p>开学后他回到学校住校，与刘昊然从不联系。<br/>仲春伊始，家长会讯息分发。晚间吴磊在寝室露台发呆，手机屏蓝光刺目，晃眼到使人伤心。最终没有告诉刘昊然，反正往年也是如此。每年吴砚辉回京日期总与家长会擦肩而过，异常精准。自己听家长会，已成习惯。吴磊学习成绩尚可，老师亦不管。<br/>结果在大礼堂中见到刘昊然，实属预料之外，他穿最简单修身的米色风衣，在一众搽脂抹粉的中年母亲中格格不入，似学生还是家长的天平倒向前者。�吴磊心中不免震动，挤过人潮到他身边，轻轻拉拽他的袖子，无不讶异：“你怎么来了？”<br/>不过匆匆三四十天，竟恍如隔世。<br/>刘昊然这才看见他，吴磊规规矩矩穿着校服，半分不像个顽劣的阔家少爷。刘昊然笑他：“以为学校不通知家长，让你们蒙蔽圣听？”<br/>吴磊悻悻的，“你又不是我家长。”但他看见刘昊然来了的时候，还是有点开心。<br/>刘昊然看到吴磊的成绩单，不禁夸赞道：“作为皇太子，实属上上等。”<br/>台上主讲教师慷慨激昂，台下各家长极力捧场，只有他二人昏昏欲睡。吴磊用小臂碰碰刘昊然，小声说：“谢谢你能来。”<br/>“职责所在。”刘昊然轻笑，见吴磊拉长脸色，心知要哄，于是凑到他耳畔，低声道：“能见到你如此乖巧模样，不虚此行。”<br/>吴磊被热气吹得耳朵发热，侧首瞪他一眼，困意全无。</p><p>会后刘昊然去找吴磊的班主任详谈，一路穿梭教学楼拥挤的长廊。吴磊在前引路，不满地嘟囔：“有什么好找的？”心想难道是要了解他在学校的陋行？不可能，老吴都没管过，刘昊然也不似多事的人。<br/>途中碰到同班女同学，女孩看到刘昊然两眼放光，悄声来问：“磊磊，这是谁？”<br/>吴磊瞥刘昊然一眼，见刘昊然正边走边垂首摆弄手机，侧轮廓棱角分明，心想此人果真太招眼，开口便想说这是我小后妈，话锋一转，扯谎道：“我哥哥。”<br/>刘昊然也听到，觑他一眼，心中好笑。</p><p> </p><p>到办公室才知刘昊然真正来意，原是老吴要送他出国。<br/>吴磊没想到是如此。他念中一的时候曾跟吴砚辉提过，说要到香港去念书，省得自己在北京当孤儿，结果被吴砚辉一口否决，就此没有后文。作为一个皇太子，吴磊过得确实清苦了些，从小被放逐在北京，念的一水公立学校，一路考学，该吃的苦一样没少，如今到高三，明摆着要走高考的路，千军万马过独木桥。吴砚辉竟然在此时突然派刘昊然来安排他，未免过分了些。<br/>吴磊想也没想，当着班主任的面便垮下脸来，冷声道：“不可能，我不出国。”<br/>“闭嘴。”刘昊然凶他，声音更冷。<br/>吴磊不禁冷笑，觉得自己简直天真过头——原来刘昊然不是特意为他来开家长会。他心里不是滋味，觉得被出卖。<br/>吴磊轻嗤：“我爸不在，轮得到你来当暴君？”他已长至十八，眉眼与骨骼都已舒开，冷下脸亦有几分寒气。<br/>“我不当暴君，你也别想当佞臣。”刘昊然的声音依然冷淡。<br/>一时间倒是班主任女士笑着打起圆场。</p><p>吴磊负气走出教学楼，一派自暴自弃的模样，不再极力装作成熟，小孩脾性暴露得一览无遗。刘昊然手臂上揽着吴磊的大衣，慢悠悠跟在后面，另一只手去兜里掏烟，又想起这是在校园中，只好作罢。<br/>“磊磊。”刘昊然叫了他一声。<br/>吴磊装没听到，双手抄兜，刘昊然上前一步拉住他，叹气：“照顾你不仅减寿，以后看见小孩便要绕道远走。”<br/>吴磊不以为然，挽起一个假笑：“那你家便要绝后。”<br/>“已经绝后。我不过是孤家寡人。”刘昊然说。<br/>吴磊皱眉，心想刘昊然真坏，时时刻刻提醒自己他也有无尽的伤心事，好让自己觉得他也不容易。偏不让他如意。刚开口想说些什么，刘昊然给他披上大衣，揽过他的肩往外走了，“明天是周末，今天便回家住，如何？”商量的语气，却不容置喙。<br/>吴磊只好以沉默抗议，心想，这是拐卖儿童。呸，已是成年人。</p><p>晚上叫了广式酒楼的餐点。家里格外静，竟显得几分严肃。平日里与刘昊然对坐，无非是相互讥讽与插科打诨，今日这般阒静，还是首次。<br/>吴磊熬不住，将雪碗里的排骨戳得软烂，负气道：“有话快说。”<br/>刘昊然瞧他一眼，依旧气定神闲，半晌才不紧不慢地开口：“别人听说高考都怕得要死，只有你上赶着要高考。你既然要考，你要考去哪？”<br/>“去香港。”吴磊答。<br/>刘昊然一听便知他打的什么算盘，立马否定：“不行。”<br/>“为什么不让我申港大？”吴磊同他叫板，“我的英文又不差。”<br/>“你的英文又不差，出国又何妨？”<br/>吴磊冷笑：“我爸要送我去哪？纽约还是巴黎，还是说，他要送我去赫尔辛基看极光？”<br/>刘昊然没想到他反应会这么大，只皱眉看着他，看他气急败坏，心里也并不愉悦。<br/>“说话啊，刘昊然。”吴磊气急。<br/>“你自己选。”<br/>“我要去香港。”<br/>“除了香港。”<br/>“香港。”吴磊重复道。<br/>刘昊然不再给他好脸色，“没可能。”<br/>“凭什么？”<br/>刘昊然的耐心已快耗尽，“你去香港只会添乱。”<br/>“不过就是老吴公司出了事情，你以为我不知道？”吴磊嗤笑，相当不屑，“你以为我到了香港会为这些伤神？我告诉你，即便老吴宣告破产，我也不会去凑热闹。我到香港，各活各的，不过是怕他哪日意外，省得到时要跨越大洋去给他收尸。”<br/>“伶牙俐齿。”刘昊然轻笑，“幸好你跟世叔分隔两地，不然早晚将他气死。”<br/>吴磊说完那一大通，已是累了，听刘昊然这样调侃也没了气焰，只掀起眼皮瞧他，闷闷讽道：“嘁，你又比我懂我爸？”吴磊心里正想，要不和刘昊然服个软，求求他帮自己，反正自己在他面前早已颜面尽失。立马又觉得万万不可，刘昊然心若匪石，自己这种段位无法撼动。想了半天，吴磊忽然问：“我出国你也陪着？”<br/>“啊？”刘昊然这次没反应过来，被吴磊折磨得身心俱疲，叹口气才道：“请保姆也要给工资的，你给的起吗？”<br/>吴磊不说话了。他这次绝不能再被老吴安排。北京是一座空城，他已被迫流落了这么多年，为什么不能去母亲的故地看看。但他真的是想念雁秋吗？亦说不清。<br/>刘昊然看他打蔫，揉揉他的头发，说：“走，带你兜兜风去。”<br/>吴磊心里并不买账，心想刘昊然方才还对自己横眉冷对，现今又装得一副慈眉善目，他分明是精于此道，自己根本无法招架。</p><p>夜路空旷，四轮机车在马路上飞驰。吴磊将手臂伸出窗外，他的心情并没有因此好起来，只是别开脸看斑驳树影与路灯倒退。刘昊然在吸烟。这个人烟瘾真的很大，吴磊想，连开车的时候也要吸烟。换作几个月前，遇到这种分歧，他们一定会在家里打架，想尽一切办法击溃对方。但如今不是了，看到别人崩溃并不好受。<br/>刘昊然在路边停车，吴磊长吸一口气，跟着下车。道两旁植娟娟的泡桐树，花瓣已熟透，一阵晚风，便落一阵子樱白色的雪。市区里似乎很少有这种浪漫主义的树，他们跑到哪里来了，应该远离市中心了，背后是某个公园，里面还响着夕阳红的音乐——老年人活动依然丰富。<br/>吴磊听见打火机噼里啪啦的声音，刘昊然又在点烟了，简直太过频繁。<br/>吴磊看着他把烟点起来，忽然淡声开口：“其实你不必告知我，直接联通学校暗中操作，叫我没法高考，不得不听话去国外。”<br/>刘昊然皱了皱眉，哑然。其实这是吴砚辉最初的想法，但刘昊然没有全盘照做，毕竟有那么几个时刻，他并不太想骗吴磊。他说：“你成年了，可以获得适当的尊重。�”<br/>吴磊轻嗤一声，讽道：“你也不过是寄人篱下替人办事，偏偏把自己说得不卑不亢。”<br/>“我这人自有风骨。”刘昊然笑，浑身漫不经心。<br/>“不要脸。”吴磊撇嘴，心想，假，刘昊然这人真假。</p><p>一路踩着泡桐花走到公园门口，老式报亭点着光。<br/>刘昊然去买了罐冰啤，吴磊在一旁哼哼：“我也要喝啤酒。”<br/>“你酒品太坏，不准喝。”刘昊然无视他的要求，砰的一声开启拉环。吴磊伸手夺过来，仰头便喝，简直霸道。刘昊然轻笑，只好妥协，再买一罐。<br/>于是两人坐在公园外墙，闷闷不乐地饮酒，墙里还有人咿咿呀呀吊嗓子，堪比靡靡之音，听了叫人困顿。<br/>“老吴真的打定主意要我出国留学？”吴磊忽然问。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“那你呢？”吴磊又问，刘昊然愣了一下。吴磊站起来，接着说：“你会回香港，对不对，你回香港，我出国，从此我们桥归桥路归路，等我学成归来，与你争家产，是这个桥段吗？”<br/>刘昊然揉着眉心，被他逗得轻笑了一声，随后半天没说话，开口时嗓子有些沙哑：“我跟你有什么干系。”<br/>吴磊心头一酸，走过前去拉开他的手，声音也软了：“我不想这样。”<br/>刘昊然叹气：“不是你想不想的问题。你没权利做决定。”<br/>“刚才还说尊重我。”吴磊垮下脸，心中不悦。<br/>刘昊然笑他：“傻，真话假话分不清。”<br/>“你少来骗我，我真会信的。”<br/>吴磊脸上写满不高兴，刘昊然静静地看了他几秒，最后说：“所以你是真傻。”</p><p> </p><p>一趟无意义的出行，顺着路往回走的时候，吴磊想。<br/>大街空旷，这个点钟根本没有行人在道上徘徊，只偶尔有一两辆汽车飞驰而过。刚喝完酒嗓子还是冰的，吴磊有点冷，心中突然感到深深的怆然，会不会有一日天地只两头，路上空空，只剩他和刘昊然二人走着。<br/>吴磊迈上凸起的水泥牙子行走，歪歪扭扭，人也摇晃。刘昊然一手扶着他，一手夹着烟。春天的晚风十分和善，带些薄薄的凉意，吴磊余光瞥见刘昊然又在吸烟。他怎么总是手不离烟，喝完酒就抽烟，抽不完的烟，燃不完的愁，烟瘾怎么那么大。<br/>“抽烟喝酒，陋习真多。”吴磊评价道。<br/>刘昊然大言不惭，轻飘飘地讲：“抽烟喝酒，长命百岁。”<br/>吴磊大惊：“歪理。”<br/>刘昊然心想抽烟喝酒哪里有面前这个人危害大，说：“我若是减寿，一定是因为被你折磨。”</p><p>走到头，吴磊跳下来，刘昊然接住他。酒精开始在胃里缦缦生发，缓缓作祟，刘昊然的肩并不厚实，但是很坚硬。吴磊脑袋里昏昏然，有点困，他轻轻靠着刘昊然待了一会儿，突然小声说：“真糟糕。”<br/>“怎么了？”刘昊然皱眉。<br/>“我好像喜欢上你了。”<br/>刘昊然轻笑，似乎松了口气：“还以为是什么大事。”<br/>“你不觉得这是大事？”吴磊惊讶。<br/>“不觉得。”<br/>吴磊心里说不清高兴还是不高兴，好像松了口气，却还是吊着。他不太满意，抬起头来看刘昊然，“为什么？你应当要么愧疚，要么欣喜。”<br/>刘昊然仍旧波澜不惊，长长吐出一口烟：“我并不值得你喜欢。”<br/>“呵，这就是你恶劣的地方。”吴磊哂笑。<br/>刘昊然静静吸烟，那样泰然自若。吴磊忽然发现，无论他如何强调他们是同龄人，在某些时刻，某些瞬间，他在刘昊然面前始终是小孩子。真是荒唐而可笑，为什么呢，只因为刘昊然历得比他多些？所以他可以和老吴平起平坐，可以来安排自己？</p><p>刘昊然看吴磊在走神——他似乎喝完酒很容易走神，眼尾也容易泛红，显得委屈。刘昊然叹口气，搭上他的肩，低声笑起来：“白天里不是说我是你哥哥，叫一声听听。”<br/>“呸。”吴磊睁大眼睛，震惊于这无耻的要求，“还不是为了你面子，省得人家取笑你。不然传出数个你委身老男人的版本。”<br/>刘昊然挑眉：“你叫声哥哥，我考虑考虑你去香港的事情。”<br/>“真的？”吴磊讶了一瞬，又不信他如此好心，不过是想骗自己，“为什么？”<br/>刘昊然看了他一会儿，没说话。十八岁懂了什么叫自尊，外表硬得同石头一样，其实还不是希冀有人爱护自己，拥抱自己，亲吻自己，剥开自己的壳子。<br/>“蜜罐里的玫瑰即便落魄几层，流落荒野，亦是野玫瑰，比旁人仍然强上好几倍。不忍心看他就此枯萎。”<br/>“你不要扯这些文绉绉的，酸死了。”吴磊皱眉。<br/>刘昊然不睬他，依然接着说：“希望你有选择的余地，不要被推着走。”<br/>吴磊忽然懂了，沉默半晌，他轻声问：“刘昊然，你是在被推着走，对不对？”<br/>“我不过是在漂流历险。”刘昊然笑。<br/>吴磊嗤笑，听听这云淡风轻的语气，真令人恼火。吴磊讽道：“你真的是假清高。”</p><p>“想好了吗，叫不叫？”刘昊然冲他挑眉。<br/>空气中随风刮过来淡淡的酒气与烟草味，吴磊皱起鼻子，十分厌弃，说：“你真像衣冠禽兽。”<br/>“谢谢夸奖。你似毛绒公仔。”<br/>“呸，我是猛老虎。”吴磊一本正经地说。<br/>刘昊然噗嗤一声笑了，摸摸他的头发，哄道：“你是纸老虎。”<br/>吴磊更为恼怒，躲开他的触碰，心想这人真恐怖。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>